battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
List of cultural references
In BFDI and BFDIA, there are several references to real life things and other object shows. BFDI * In Take the Plunge, Firey shouts out "TROGDOR!" when trying to decide on the team name for what would become the Squishy Cherries, a reference to a iconic character from Homestar Runner. * When the team symbols are first shown, there are similar to those found in the Total Drama series. * In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, HTwins.net was referenced in one of Pencil's doodles, and also stating that she likes going to it. * In Puzzling Mysteries, Coiny says he's contributing to "The Sound of Silence", witch is the name of a song by Simon and Garfunkel. * In Cycle of Life, there is a South Park reference mentioning the book Leopold "Butters" Stotch wrote called "The Poop That Took A Pee." * In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Leafy's last line is a reference to Teen Girls Squad, one of the many spin-offs of Homestar Runner. * In the first few seconds of A Leg Up In The Race while Leafy is walking it plays the Minecraft grass walk sound. * In Gardening Hero, GLaDOS from Portal is mentioned in Leafy's niceness chart, under the level "Shockingly nice". * In The Glistening and Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, before teleporting to Yoyleland with her map, Leafy says "Blue skidoo, we can too!" which is a reference to Blue's Clues, a children's show. * In Don't Pierce My Flesh, Flower said that the opposite of Dream Island was Nightmare Moon which is a reference to a character in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. * Most of the time, Minecraft walking is heard when ever walking happens. BFDIA * In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Book says "Hey! Wait..." three times, and each time she does, the camera closes in on her. This references the Homestar Runner toon "Strongest Man in the World". * In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Nickel says "Well, I just know I'm going to lose..." which is a reference to Inanimate Insanity where that show's Nickel says "Well, I just know I'm going to win!" ** Nickel also says "Well, I just know I'm going to win!" on Reveal Novum which is also another reference to Inanimate Insanity. * The episode title Zeeky Boogy Doog and Bomby's explosion after it's said in the episode are a reference to The Demented Cartoon Movie, where an explosion happened every time the phrase was said. * In BFDIA 5b, Book uses the companion cube from the video game Portal. * The character Dora herself is a reference to the TV show, Dora the Explorer, that was highlighted in her elimination in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. BFB * In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Nickel instructs Woody to dab after believing that the voters were up for elimination. **In "Fortunate Ben", Woody and the rest of Beep dabbed to redirect their paper airplane. * In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Nickel calls Woody his "Boyonocerus". It is unknown what the source of the word is but it somewhat sounds like "boi", a meme. **In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Four says "Looks like it's down to ya bois and ." **In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Naily calls her team, , the "Icy Bois". *In “Today's Very Special Episode”, Four does a dance move nearly identical to the floss, a popular dance move in real life. *In "Fortunate Ben", Pen declares that his legal name happens to be Ben, but with the �� emoji, referencing to the meme relating to the emoji. * In "Questions Answered", Grassy flew into Donut's hole, the sound made is the Roblox death sound (or more commonly known as an "Oof"). *In “This Episode Is About Basketball”, Donut grabbed X and puts him on the floor to be host. When he puts X down, the balloon sound from the Microsoft operating system Windows XP is played. The sounds themselves from the operating system is a popular internet meme. Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Other Category:Lists Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Memes